My new variety of geranium plant is a seedling resulting from my cross of the unpatented variety "Galaxie" with an unnamed variety produced by my crossing the unpatented variety "Summertime" with an unnamed plant in my stock which resulted from "Pink Cloud" .times. "Marquise de Castellane" (both unpatented), all of which work was done by me at Iowa State University at Ames, Iowa, in the course of my extensive breeding efforts carried on at Ames, Iowa, since 1956. This new plant was discovered by me in 1972 among a group of seedlings of the first mentioned cross and was selected for propagation and test because of its apparently improved growth and blooming characteristics. Asexual propagation of this plant at Ames, Iowa, under my direction and through successive generations by means of cuttings, has demonstrated that its improved characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.